Apeface (Earth-7045)
Apeface is a strong presence in any situation. He's loud, rude, obnoxious, and intimidating to everyone he meets. He dominates those around him with his attitude and fearsome countenance. There's some debate among his fellow Decepticons about how much of his behavior is an act, a gruesomely effective psychological tactic to control others and force them to fold under his demands. Others just think he was built that way. Whatever's going on inside Apeface's cerebral-circuitry, he's not saying. The only one he really gets along with is Snapdragon. As a Headmaster, he is binary bonded to Spasma. Sucks to be Spasma. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. Apeface's T-cog was created with Triple-Changer technology from Project Endgame. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' ****''Mechanical gorilla alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Flyer' *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Saboteur' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Alternate modes *''Always to Tyrants'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Semi-automatic sonic boomer gun' *'Electro-shield' **'Forcefield Generation' *'Jet mode guns & missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Purple Skin Category:White Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame experiments (Earth-7045) Category:Triple-Changers (Earth-7045) Category:Horrorcons (Earth-7045) Category:Always to Tyrants crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Headmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Espionage Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Animal Traits Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Piloting Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Shield Wielders Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Force Field Generation Category:M.T.O. (Made to Order) soldiers (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters